


the confessions bottle

by pennn



Series: the confessions series [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Oh, it’s just filled with things that I couldn’t bring myself to say to you.’</p><p>One day, Phil finds the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the confessions bottle

**Author's Note:**

> the confessions bottle marks the beginning of a series of one shots called the confessions series (i know. so original.)
> 
> this was a really sudden idea-I kinda forgot what triggered it, but hey, it's the story that most important.  
> hope you guys enjoy this! i don't know exactly how i feel about this post, but i quite like the ending.  
> anyway, comment, kudos, tell me what you think :)  
> happy reading!!  
> pen x

 

_Confession #330_

_Dear Phil,_

_I really, really, like your eyes._

_Feb 2016_

 

Dan sighed as he folded the small slip of paper into a square and threw it in the milk bottle. He should probably get another one, seeing that his current one was almost full. It was quite a spectacle—small, colourful pieces of paper cramped up in a milk bottle, glimpses of words peeking through as if they were itching to crawl out, to show themselves to the world. But Dan had a reason for putting them in there. Those were the words he wanted to say, but didn’t have the guts to. He just couldn’t bring himself to say them. There were compliments, regrets—all sorts, really.

Simply put, it was a confessions bottle.

Phil had asked about it once, but of course, Dan had diverted the topic away. Everything in the bottle was about Phil after all. It was just too embarrassing. What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh, it’s just filled with things that I couldn’t bring myself to say to you.’ No. Things didn’t work that way.

Eventually, Phil had stopped asking. Dan knew him well enough to know that Phil was curious, but Phil respected Dan’s privacy and didn’t pry.

 

 

The existence of the bottle had slowly faded into the back of Phil’s mind until Dan had accidentally left it on the lounge table, and Phil had accidentally knocked it over, causing its contents to spill out.

‘Shit.’ Phil muttered under his breath, mentally high-fiving himself in the face for being so clumsy all the time. Setting his coffee down, he began to collect the pieces.

Then he saw his name.

There was no harm in sneaking a peek, was there?

Gingerly, Phil unfolded the small square.

Scribbled in Dan’s messy handwriting were the words:

 

_Confession #330_

_Dear Phil,_

_I really, really, like your eyes._

_Feb 2016_

‘Aw, thanks, Dan.’ Phil said with a small smile. He reached for another, and another, and another, feeling the slips of paper unfold in his fingers one by one.

 

_Confession #94_

_Dear Phil,_

_I realised today that I really love to see you smile. Especially when I was the one who made you smile. The phandom was right—as always—you are an actual ray of sunshine._

_Dec 2013_

_Confession #36_

_Dear Phil,_

_I told you I loved you today. You have no idea how fast my heart was beating in my chest, how terrified I was, and how relieved I am. I love you._

_Jan 2013_

Phil smiled at the memory.

_Confession #108_

_Dear Phil,_

_Waking up next to you is one of the best things in the world._

_Jan 2014_

_Confession #310_

_Dear Phil,_

_I hate arguing with you, you know? Every time it’s like a direct punch to the gut. It hurts like hell._

_Nov 2014_

_Confession #43_

_Dear Phil,_

_I had my eyes set on a plushie that reminded me of you, and I was going to buy it, but a friend of yours got you another one before I could, so I didn’t get it in the end. Didn’t want to seem like a copycat, after all. It was a cute blobfish, the size of my fist._

_Feb 2013_

Phil was hooked. He couldn’t stop reading them. He had never seen these sides of Dan before. It was very endearing, but sometimes it broke his heart. Did he really plan to get him a blobfish plushie but didn’t get it in the end just because his other friend beat him to it? Phil shook his head. Dan was so daft sometimes.

Phil should have kept an eye on the time, but he didn’t. It wasn’t until he heard the front door unlock when Phil realised—he was in trouble. There was no way he was going to be able to refold all the pieces in time.

‘Phi—‘ Dan appeared in the doorway, his eyes narrowing as he judged the scene before him.

The lounge table was covered in slips of paper—some were opened, some not. Phil was sat in one of the chairs, his coffee beside him, a piece of half-opened paper in his hand.

‘What are you doing?’ Dan asked, like it wasn’t obvious enough. He literally caught Phil red-handed.

Phil wasn’t going to defend himself. The truth was plain to see. He knew should apologise, and yet the only thing he could think about was—

‘Did you really decide to not get me a blobfish plushie just because someone got me another plushie first?’

‘W-What?’

‘Here.’ Phil answered, handing him the piece of paper. ‘You said so yourself.’

Dan was silent for a moment, fiddling mindlessly with his fingers and the paper.

‘I, um, I did get the plushie in the end.’

‘You did?’

‘Mm.’ Dan replied. He seemed hesitant to say more, but Phil urged him forward. ‘Go on.’

‘It reminded me of you. And I guess I would have given it to you someday, but I just never did. It’s in my room, you know.’

‘Can I have it now then?’ Phil asked excitedly.

Dan went and brought the blobfish to Phil.

Dan stood on fidgety toes as Phil examined the baby pink plushie. ‘Do you like it?’

‘I do! I love it!’ Phil exclaimed. ‘Curiously though, it reminds me of you.’

Dan’s cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

 

_Confession #37_

_Dear Phil,_

_I bought the plushie in the end. I might give it to you someday. I hope it reminds you of me._

_Feb 2013_

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you liked that fic! see you next time :)  
> thanks so much for readinggg 
> 
> pen x


End file.
